1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for power supplies, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely attaching a power supply to a computer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a power supply is necessarily to be assembled in a computer enclosure. The power supply is often directly attached to a rear panel of the computer enclosure by a plurality of screws. However, this requires extra tools such as screwdrivers in assembly or disassembly and is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Additionally, the assembly process requires a long assembly line, which lowers assembly efficiency. Furthermore, an unworkable work site will lead to paralysis of the whole assembly line.
Another conventional mounting way is to assemble a power supply to a bracket, and then attach the bracket together with the power supply to the computer enclosure. By this way, the power supply is assembled in another assembly line, thereby avoiding the paralysis of the whole assembly line when an unworkable work site occurs. Examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 88219428. However, screws are still needed to fix the bracket to the computer enclosure. When maintaining or repairing the power supply, screwdrivers are still needed to unscrew the screws to take the power supply off.
Thus, a mounting apparatus for a power supply which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.